nier_automata_speedrunningfandomcom-20200216-history
Potential Skips
This page will list skips that are not yet complete but have potential to save time. Negotiations Skip (Discovered) Potential time save: 1 minute It has been discovered that you can actually exit the alien ship during Adam & Eve fight, using the counter attack jump technique. You can also leave the cave if you use Mirage, though you can possibly do it with a just a Large Sword. In order to conclude this skip, the dialogue needs to be canceled, there's a couple of ways to do so, two of them being, attacking a villager from Pascal's Village and interacting with the Resistance camp door. Unfortunately, both ways cannot be used, the destinations are too far away and you get soft-locked if you use the door. Interestingly enough, if you attack Eve early he plays a set of dialogue, though all it does is play the previous piece of dialogue after it's finished. Even by playing Eve's dialogue as soon as Adam ends, (before they go into combat phase), with perfect timing, it doesn't play. Also, pretty much everything that can display a pop-up of some sort was tested in order to skip the dialogue such as 9S only locked chests, retrieving and repairing corpses, no results were found. Pod Patting After investigating more ways to produce verbal dialogue it was found that perhaps, the unique set of dialogue that you get from patting your pod 50 times may have potential to skip negotiations. Upon testing multiple ways (getting the pod dialogue in different times during negotiations) these were the results: Testing #1 During combat phase Testing #2 Right after the cinematic ends Testing #3 Before combat phase Testing #4 During Eve's dialogue As you can see only testing #3 played the dialogue but it's really hard to even replicate it, so it's very inconsistent and probably only happens when done during very precise timings. Not only you need to pat your pod 50 times to get the unique dialogue, which is extremely tedious, having it successfully skip negotiations has a really low chance. Pod Elevator Dialogue If you go to the copied city elevator before you go to the alien ship, you get a set of dialogue from your pod saying that the access from the elevator is impossible and not accessible. The idea here was, using the exiting the alien ship trick that was found and going to the elevator, just like the mansplaining skip. There's a mandatory trigger that you hit right before you enter the alien ship, that can't be skipped in any way or else you're not able to progress, upon doing so the dialogue no longer plays once you get near the elevator, therefore this dialogue can't be used to skip negotiations. Worm Dialogue Right before you enter the cave, there's a dialogue that you get from 9S "That's a weird looking enemy..." ''so, you would simply do this that was found after using the exiting the alien ship trick and you would use this to skip negotiations, sadly, getting this trigger, which is when you get near the worms is mandatory. Emil Dialogue You can actually get a set of dialogue from the Emil residence without actually entering the zone using the elevator, here's an example As you can you're able to get it out of bounds, so the potential idea here was actually doing the exiting negotiations trick and find some sort of out of bounds and drop down exactly where this dialogue plays. But, before/after/during negotiations, the dialogue doesn't play and the mask item is not even there (you can see if from the clip shown above), therefore this can't be used. Picture Books As of February 2018, this is the only way to skip negotiations, though it can only be done during any other category besides A ending, if you use a picture book during Adam's dialogue, only after combat phase, for reason it does not work if you use picture books before that. For more details go to here. Sewer Skip__FORCETOC__ ''Potential time save: 10 seconds Many ways have been found to skip the sewer that lead to the amusement park, sadly, every single attempt to do so is not faster than just going through it normally. The first attempt to skip the sewer was discovered by dworim, it required the use of Mirage, but this can be done without it, and go over the barricade that leads directly to the amusement park, the reason why this is wasted potential is due to the game triggers, in this case, it's located at the top of the ladder once you exit the sewer. If you skip this trigger, you simply aren't able to progress. The second attempt to skip the sewer was discovered by Candlenor, it required you to execute a very difficult clip, by plunging between a gap on top of a barricade to clip yourself inside a building, before you actually go down the sewer, and do a set of inputs in order to go to the other side, while being underground. Again, due to the game's triggers, this skip is a few seconds slower. The third attempt to skip the sewer was discovered by Candlenor, it required you to use a moose to clip yourself through a wall right next to a tree root, to execute this you simply face the animal left (while having the moose between the root and the wall) then dismount. Because this requires you to use a moose, this skip is slower, this was the first ever clip found using an animal and probably the closest we have ever been to skip this infamous sewer. It has been confirmed that this skip won't be wasted potential if the need for a moose is not required and you can clip yourself by either using heavy hold, pod launch, plunging (BF, SS), using the same wall, though a lot of intensive testing has been done and no results were found. Also, it has been tested and found that the trigger is extremely small, it doesn't extend at all, even while being out of bounds, you still have to be very close to the ladders. You can also get on top of a building (mega jump), which was showcased by Kasserne, by doing a very long combo, though this also does not save any time.